memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Kingston/Kira and Typhuss renew their vows/Prologue
The Kingston is in orbit around Bajor with the defense fleet and weapons platforms to defend the planet, on the observation deck the place is being decorated by the crew as Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira are walking through the deck. Wow you know how to prepare for a party Typhuss John says as he looks at him. He looks at him and smiles at him. Yes, when I was married to Sam, she and I got the party ready says Typhuss as he looks at John. John sees Bajoran dishes on the table. Never seen a Bajoran wedding before let alone host it on my ship, but I am honored to have it on board my ship, so when did you guys started talking about renewing your vows? John asked as he looks at the Bajoran dishes and then at Typhuss. He looks at him and smiles. A few days ago says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Ah, we've been on the frontlines of the war with the Lucian Alliance so far we've downed 5 motherships and bombers, so far we've not heard from them they must be regrouping but as long as their not interrupting this party I'm all for it John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss agrees with him. Me too, I needed a break as well says Typhuss as he looks at John. The com activates. Bridge to Captain Tyson Commander Mitchell says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Go ahead Commander Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. You've got an incoming transmission from Fleet Admiral Halsey Commander Mitchell says over the com. In the briefing room Admiral Halsey is on the screen. Hope I'm not interrupting anything important Captain? Admiral Halsey says on the screen. Tyson looks at the screen. No sir what can I do for you? Captain Tyson says as he looks at the screen. Halsey interlace his fingers. We've been contacted by the Vedek Assembly one of their colonies has made plans to leave the Alliance with the Federation and the Bajoran government, your mission is to head to the colony and stort this out Admiral Halsey says on the screen. Captain Tyson looks at the screen. Aye, sir Captain Tyson says as he looks at the screen. On the bridge Admiral Kira is helping the crew when Captain Tyson walks onto the bridge. Frank set course for a Bajoran colony warp 8 Captain Tyson says as he sat in the Captain's chair. Typhuss looks at him surprised by that order. What's going on says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Admiral Halsey has ordered us to a Bajoran colony they want to get them not to leave the Federation's protection Captain Tyson says as he looks at him. He looks at him. If they leave they would be on their own without help from the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. That's why we're heading there now Frank engage Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira then turns to Lieutenant Cole. Lieutenant Cole inputs comands into the helm and presses the warp button. The Kingston goes into a great arch and leaps into warp.